Always the second choice
by Emily Rose 4000
Summary: What would happen if bella had a cousin move in with her? What if Jacob imprints on her? What will the unwanted imprint do when Jacob doesn't Love her...
1. Chapter 1

It's official. I hate this place. It's super boring; all it does is rain. I blame my mom for sending me to live with my uncle. She left me for some play that is traveling around the world. She couldn't send me to live with my dad because she doesn't know where he is. It seems as though she can't keep a man either.

I have a few friends Shelby, Emma, Jonathan, and Eli. Although I only moved here a few weeks ago, they make me feel included and I couldn't ask for a better group to help my transition. Although, my own cousin won't even talk to me. But, I don't blame myself for that because she has some weird issue because her boyfriend left. I don't really know, but I mean it is just a boyfriend. You can't keep moping around forever. She is only 18…...it's not like they were soul mates.

"Let's go Liz," Bella shouted at me.

Go? Go where? I ran down the stairs.

"Where are we going?" I questioned, grabbing my jacket.

"La Push. We're visiting my friend Jacob. I have a question to ask him."

"So why am I coming?"

She turned and glared at me. Okay so don't ask questions. Got it.

"Dad had a talk with me. Apparently I've been excluding you from my 'activities and friends'. Plus I don't see you doing anything else."

Ah. So she was being forced to take me with her. Makes sense.

"M'Kay. I'll go" If she was going to be an ass then I was going to take my chances of annoying her.

What was she thinking!? Motorcycles. Bella couldn't even walk in a straight line if you asked her to. Jacob had agreed to this? Who was this idi- Woah. Hot guy coming up on the left.

"Hey Jake," Bella said.

"Hey!"

Thanks for saying hey to me too! Hot guy- I mean Jacob- needed to learn some manners. I was there; yet still excluded from everything. They went on and on about something or another. I was bored the entire time. We walked into his shop. Perfect. There was a couch in there. I could sit and maybe sleep while these two made googly eyes at each other. Then again I didn't know what these two did on that couch. I shivered at that thought. I'd be better standing up.

"Thanks again Jake. Maybe afterwards you could teach me to ride them."

Oh my lord. She was so fake. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah. No Problem. That sounds like fun."

Oh my lord. He bought it. I rolled my eyes for what seemed like the 29th time today.

"Hey dud- woah," some guy and his friend wandered into the shop.

"Embry. Quil. Leave," Jake said.

"Woah woah. Who is this?'' said Quil(?) gesturing to Bella and me.

Jake grabbed them both and pulled them outside.

Oh dear lord help me through this week.

*Timeskip to after Jacob turns into a wolf*

"I can't believe him," Bella practically screamed as she was hanging up the phone," Come on."

I didn't ask questions as I got in her crap of a truck, I guess I learned from my mistakes. Who am I kidding? I didn't have questions, Jake had been ignoring Bella for weeks. Honestly, she didn't deserve it. I couldn't stand her, but she didn't do anything to Jake. I buckled up as Bella pulled out of the driveway.

As soon as we got there Bella jumped out of the truck. She went all over the place looking for Jacob. I got out of the truck to tell her to give up when she stormed over to Sam and his ``gang". What was she thinking?! I slammed the truck door and ran to her.

"Bella quit it," I told her as she was yelling at Sam and Paul. She kept shoving Paul's chest, although he didn't even budge. He began shaking like a madman. Then she slapped him. Is she actually stupid? Did she not see the size of this guy?! Jake ran out of the house and Bella ran towards him screaming to run. Run? He could handle Paul. I turned to face Paul again and I saw a giant wolf! What the heck? I began to run. Jacob turned into a wolf as well! Why didn't I get this memo!? Jacob and Paul began wrestling. Sam was shouting orders and Embry pulled on my arm.

Then it went black.


	2. Author Note

**I am back and am going to finish this story. I've taken down the chapters because I went back and changed some details. I hope you guys like it and I am open to suggestions you have on different parts of the books...**


	3. Chapter 2

I woke up on a very comfy couch.

"She's alive!" Quil screamed.

I sat up.

"Where am I?"

"Emily and Sam's house. Jake and Paul should be back in no time."

I stood up when a lovely lady came in with scars on half of her face. Had a werewolf done that? She came towards me and told me that we could talk about what was happening. She was able to answer all of my "wolf" questions.

"Bella we better get go-" I tried to tell her we should get going but Jacob walked in and she rushed to him. Next thing I know, they are outside having a walk. Not to mention they were holding hands. Why does she get all the guys? Actually, she could have all of the guys. Just not Jacob. He may have been the hottest, most perfect man on this planet, and of course he was head over heels for her. I sighed.

"Hey Elizabeth could you help me set the table?" Emily asked. I nodded.

Once we got in the kitchen, she pulled out some plates from a cabinet.

"So, what's the deal with you and Jake?" I turned to look at her. Had it been that obvious?

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Yes, you do. I see the way you look at him."

I huffed. This was ridiculous. But, I had no way to get out of this. She wouldn't believe me. She saw right through me.

"He has Bella. So the 'deal' with me and Jake is pretty limited."

"Maybe you should make him see you."

Make him see me? I didn't know what else I could possibly do to make him see me.

"I think that's the problem. He does see me; he just doesn't like what he sees."

"That's nonsense!"

I opened my mouth to say something but Sam walked in with the boys (except Jake). Had they heard the conversation? Of course they had, they had super hearing. Crap. Jake was gonna found out how I feel about him when they were in wolf form. Stupid connecting minds. They all sat down at the table and began to fuss over food.

Emily came up behind me and grabbed my arm.

"Sit where you can. You may have to fight for your food but take what you are able to," she whispered in my ear. I nodded and wedged myself in between Paul and Embry. Jake and Bella walked back in and sat across from me. I could tell Jacob had grown and gained more muscle over the few weeks I hadn't seen him. Not to mention he had a tattoo that matched with the rest of the boys. I tried not to stare at his chiseled chest. I forced my eyes down to my plate so I wouldn't stare. Paul whistled and Jake told him to shut up. All very amusing. I was just about finished with my food when Embry nudged me.

"What do you need?" I'm sure all of the other boys could hear me but they were all invested in their own conversations.

"Are you okay? You seem kinda down," he replied.

"I'm just peachy," I said while glancing towards Bella and Jacob. They were sitting shoulder to shoulder; knee to knee. Bella whispered something in Jake's ear and he chuckled. I picked up my glass of tea and took a drink of it. Jake looked up at me and met my gaze. Our eyes locked for a second. He was clutching his fork so hard his knuckles had turned white.

"Jake are you okay?" Bella asked. She touched his shoulder in an act to calm him down. Could she keep her hands off of him for one second?

He dropped/threw the fork down on his plate and stormed off. I heard the door slam. Bella ran off after him.

"Jake. Jake! Come back! What happened?!" Bella shouted. I heard the door slam again. I looked around at the table. Everyone was frozen and staring at me. I gulped. I leaned over to Embry.

"What did I do?"

"Nothing. Jake's just an ass."

He certainly wasn't wrong about that.

 **Jakes POV**

"Jake. Jake! Come back! What happened?!" I punched a tree. Unbelievable. Unfreakingbelievable. I imprinted on Liz. On Bella's cousin. To hell with the imprint bull. I wasn't going to give in just because I imprinted on Lixz. I loved Bella and nothing was gonna change that. I belonged with Bella.

"What happened?" I turned around to face her. She ran a hand through her hair.

"I imprinted." She looked at me confused. I forgot I hadn't been able to explain it to her or Liz. I looked her in the eyes and ran a hand through my hair. I explain everything about an imprint to her, including Quill's situation.

She looked at me in the eyes. "Did you imprint on me?"

I shook my head.

"But that means that you- it would have to be on...did you- was it-"

"Elizabeth. But it won't change anything. I'm not gonna let some spirits control my life."

"No. But the thing is you'll want to. You'll be drawn to her. I'll be cast in the shadows.''

"No. Never. I love YOU Bella. That won't ever change."

Jared reached over and whacked me across the head.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I love Bella. No stupid imprint is gonna change that. The spirits can't force me into some 'true love' crap."

"You are a complete idiot. You know that?"

I rolled my eyes and walked away. Please. I know what I wanted and that wasn't going to change. I walked past Embry and inside the house. He was right behind me. I could feel him.

I walked to the couch and sat down on it. It had been a long day. I turned my head to see Embry holding Liz. She was snuggled up against him unconscious. Are you kidding me!? How dare he touch her! Why was I getting mad? I had Bella.

"Aww is Jake getting mad that he isn't getting to hold Liz?" Paul teased. I punched him in the arm. Idiot.

"I just remembered I can't take her home I have that thing with that thing." Embry sat her down on the couch.

"Jake I need to head back home. Charlie will be worried if we aren't back soon," Bella explained, walking out from the kitchen.

"Okay."

"Wait what about Liz?"

I looked at the angel sleeping on the chair. Did I just call her an angel? Shoot. I played it off like I didn't care.

"What about her?"


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I woke up when Embry picked me up. I guess when everyone went to the living room, I had drifted asleep on Embry.. Opps. I was a little disappointed it was Embry who picked me up, although ultimately I didn't mind. Embry was warm and it beat walking. I curled up against his chest. I made sure to slow down my breathing, as if I was asleep. This would also slow down my heart rate. I wanted to ease drop a little….

"Aww is Jake getting mad that he isn't getting to hold Liz?" Paul teased.

Was he? I sincerely hoped he was. But then again I doubted it. "I just remembered I can't take her home I have that thing with that thing." Embry said and sat me down on something (a chair, or couch?). Wow. Great job Embry way to act.

"Jake I need to head back home. Charlie will be worried if we aren't back soon," Bella explained.

"Okay."

"Wait what about Liz?"

"What about her?"

I internally winced at that comment.

Emily came over to me. "Liz, honey wake up"

I 'woke' up.

"Come on, we have to go," Bella complained. I rolled my eyes.

"Coming."

Bella climbed in and so did Jake, to my surprise. He was in the driver's seat and Bella was in the middle. Bella shivered and scooted closer to Jake. My chest burned with jealousy.

"You're so warm."

"It's a wolf thing."

I knew that because I actually paid attention to Emily's answers.. unlike _someone._ I was freezing. It would help if Bella didn't have such a crap car. Not that either one seemed to notice. Bella leaned her head on Jakes shoulder and looked at me with 'I have something you don't have' look.

All I had to do was make it through this car ride.

Chapter 9

Jacobs P.O.V

"Liz let's go!" Bella screeched. How dare she talk to her like that! Liz hadn't done anything to her. I realized what I was thinking and pushed it to the back of my head. Liz slowly made her way out of the car.

"Wait. There's a leech in there. I can smell it."

"That's the Cullens car!" Bella said with joy.

I grabbed her arm. "I can't protect you in there."

"They won't hurt me Jake." She darted out of the truck. Liz followed closely behind her. Shit. What if they got hurt? Screw the treaty. I got out of the car and walked into the house.

Liv POV

"Liz go outside and wait on the porch." Jake said. I huffed, but there was no point in arguing. He would make me go one way or another. I waited and waited and waited. Then Bella came running outside with a pale chick and Jake.

"I have to go, I have to save him."

"Stay here, for me. Please."

Some other load of shit happened but I went inside because it was freezing outside. I climbed the stairs to my room, collapsed on my bed, and fell asleep, dreaming that Jacob was mine.

I woke up to Charlie going off. I mean way off. He sounded like he would kill someone at any second. I got dressed and fixed my hair. Then I brushed my teeth and did a few little things to get ready. Trying to give him time to cool off. By the time I came downstairs he had stomped off to his car and was pulling out of the driveway. That's when I found Bellas note. She went to Italy? For a vampire. What a freak.

"You shouldn't call her that," a deep voice that could only belong to Jacob Black spoke. Did I say that out loud? Oops. I rolled my eyes.

"Who dates a vampire?" He growled at that. I winced.

"Pack a bag. Charlie is going fishing with my dad for the rest of the week and you are going to stay at my house. I can't have you here all alone with a leech running around."

"A leech?"

"Victoria. She's after your sister but I don't want to take any chance of losing you." Losing me? Since when did he care? I went upstairs and packed a bag, like I was told to do. We rode in silence, taking Bella's car. We pulled up to Sam's house. I didn't question it; I figured Jake didn't want me over and I would be staying here. Fine with me. I could talk to Emily. I grabbed my bag and marched out of the car.

"What are you doing?" Jacob questioned as he followed me to the house. I stopped right outside the door and turned around.

"I get it. You don't want me over. It's fine. I understand that I'm so unbearable that you can't ev-"

"No," Jake cut in,'' It's not that. We are just stopping here first."

He scoffed and walked past me. Why did he hate me so much? What did I ever do to him?

I walked into Emily's house and dropped my bag beside the door.

"Hey Liz!"

"Hey Emily. I need to speak with you. Somewhere private."

She nodded and followed me outside. We walked far enough from the house that no one could overhear our conversation.

"So, what's up?"

"Jake. One minute he hates me and the next, he says he doesn't want to 'lose me.' It's all very confusing and I don't know why he's acting this way."

"It's what the imprint does to him. He is trying to fight it, but he will always want you Liz."

What the hell was she talking about? Imprint? Always want me? He sure wasn't showing that.

"What's an imprint?" She went pale and gulped.

"I shouldn't have said that. Forget it."

"Emily please. I'm tired of being the only one without answers. I feel stupid. Please." She gave me a look. Pity. I hated it. But if that's how I had to act to get answers, I would. "Please."

"Okay." She explained.

"So, I am Jakes imprint?" She nodded Even fate was wanting us to be together. We were literally made for each other, yet he still refused me. I was that repulsive. I felt like I was repeatedly getting stabbed in the stomach.

"Are you okay?" She said taking a step closer to me.

"Yeah, it's just a lot to take in."

"I completely understand."

"Can we just go back to the house?" She didn't say anything, just nodded. I don't think she knew what to say. I couldn't blame her. I didn't know either. What were you supposed to say when you found out the person literally made for you didn't want you.

We were almost to the house. Then I heard it.

"No Sam, all imprints are the same. They are forced upon us. Not one of us has actually wanted one. They are all just.. Unnecessary."

"JACOB SHUT UP. We were all blessed when we found our imprints. Our lives will never be the same- and in the best way possible," Jacob growled. We walked in. He sharply turned his head towards me. I walked toward Embry, he was the one I trusted most in here, even over Emily. "Let's go,"Jacob snapped.

I was sitting beside Embry. I didn't want to go with Jacob. The guy who thought I was unnecessary, he was shaking so hard, I was scared. I turned towards Embry. So far he was a great friend to me. He called me yesterday and checked on me and then again this morning. I pulled out my phone to type something on my notes that I didn't want to say out loud. Jacob would get even more mad.

"I said let's go," Jacob huffed at me.

"Give me a second please," I said in a small voice.

 _I don't want to go with him. He is scaring me. What if he hurts me?_ I typed on my phone

Embry shook his head. "He won't hurt you, he'll calm down."

Jacob whipped his head around and glared at the phone in my hand and then Embry's hand that was touching my lower back. He let out a loud growl.

"Can I spend the night with you?" I asked Embry.

Embry looked towards Sam for approval. I glanced to Jacob who was glaring daggers into Embry's head. His knuckles were white from how hard he was clenching his fists.

"No way in hell is that happening Call," Jacob said.

"Well it's a good thing I wasn't asking you," Embry spat

Sam spoke up before it could get too out of hand. "I am afraid she is safer with her imprint with the leech on the loose."

Safer? How was I safer with Jacob? He was shaking so hard, even if he was my imprint, I was definitely more safer with Embry.

"Sorry," Embry said. Rubbing his hand up my back and pulled me into a hug. Jacob growled and Embry immediately released and stood up, and walked to the kitchen.

"Let's leave." I looked up to see Jacob looking a bit more relaxed now that Embry had left the room. I sure wasn't more relaxed.

"Bye," I muttered to Emily and Sam, grabbing my bag and walking to the car. Jacob climbed into the other side and slammed the door, making me jump.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jake POV

I entered the empty house with Liz right in front of me.

"You can sleep in Becca's room- Rachel is spending the night with Paul, but she'll kill me if she finds out I've been in her room."

Liz nodded. She followed me to Becca's room.

"How's Bella doing?" I asked leaning up against the doorway, as Liz sat down on the bed with my bag beside me.

Liz winced and I immediately regret ever saying it and fought the urge to go comfort her. Stupid spirits.

"I'm not sure she hasn't been back yet or called to check in with Charlie."

I didn't respond but instead left the room leaving Liz sitting there. I didn't want to think about her with that leech. I found the phone and dialed the number to a nearby pizza place and walked back into Becca's room to see what kind of pizza Liz wanted. Once she told me, I placed the order. I went to check on Liz once more, but she was in the bathroom, and I assumed due to the water noise, that she was in the shower. Sighing I went in sat down in front of the tv, flipping through the channels. It was going to be a long night.

Liz POV

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around me. I opened the door to get and change into my clothes.

"Hey Liz, do you want to…" Jacob stopped and stared at my bare legs.

I blushed. But the feeling left when I thought about how he probably thought the same about Bella's freakishly pale legs. Maybe thought about more with her. I cleared my throat.

"Oh um I just wanted to know if wanted to go to Emily's house for breakfast tomorrow."

"Sure… um do you mind leaving so I can change."

Jacob just nodded and turned and left the room, closing the door behind him.

I got changed quickly and dried my hair off with what I assumed was Becca's hair dryer. I walked to the living room where I found Jacob watching some game that was on.

"Could you be more stereotypical?"

Jacob turned his head to see me and broke into a smile. Butterflies appeared in my stomach.

"Can't a boy watch a basketball game without being criticized?" he responded playfully.

I laughing and my heart skipped a beat when I heard his laugh. He must have heard, because he immediately stopped smiling altogether and focused back on the game. The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it."

I opened the door to find Jonathan standing at the other end.

"Liz? What are you doing here?" he said, his eyebrows knitted together.

"I'm just waiting for my dad to get back from his fishing trip with Billy Black." It wasn't a complete lie.

"Gotcha. Well it's $19.52."

I looked down to see four pizza's in his hand.

"Figures," I muttered. I took the pizzas and set them on the counter of the kitchen. I picked up the money Billy left for us on the table and came back to the door to hand it to Jonathan.

" Hey um Eli, Emma, and I are gonna go see a movie tomorrow and I wanted to know if you could come."

" I don't know if I can make it sorry."

He playful grabbed my forearm and stuck his two fingers into my side, to tickle me.

"Come on please," he said, his hand wrapped around mine.

I suddenly felt a warm strong arm around my waist and looked up to see Jacob glaring at Jonathan.

"I'm sorry but she's busy tomorrow. Thanks for the pizza,'' He said closing the door. His arm felt perfect on my waist, like our bodies were molded for each other. He quickly untangled his arm from my waist and stalked off towards the kitchen.

"What the hell was that about?!''

"He was hitting on you."

"He was not, he is just a friend from my school! You had no right to do that."

Jacob scoffed, "Trust me he was definitely hitting on you."

"So what if he was?" Jacob looked at me in confusion and anger.

"You get to be with Bella, why can't I get someone? "

He looked at me with a scowl. Grabbed three of the pizza boxes and stalked off to his room.

"That's right no response. I was right, all you've ever done is chosen Bella. Not even a glance at me. Then again nothing special to glance at. But I should still have a right to be with someone else. Doesn't mean I'm gonna go to somebody else, but I'd like to have the choice," I muttered to myself.

I ate my pizza and cleaned up before going back to the room I was sleeping in. I looked at the ground to see a pallet. What? Why was there a palette here when I could sleep in a queen sized bed. Did they think I had a disease or something?

"That's where I'm sleeping," Jacob said.

"Why are you sleeping in here?"

"Sam insisted that if you came to my house instead of Embry's, I had to stay the night in the same room as you."

"Gotcha."

I climbed under the covers as Jacob turned the light off. I drifted off into a deep sleep.

" _Don't you see that no one wants you?" Bella spat venom in her voice._

" _That's not true," I said not looking her in the eye._

" _It is. Your mom left you, your dad left you, Charlie doesn't even look at you twice, and Jacob chose me."_

 _I whimpered at the reminder that nobody truly cared about me. Nobody ever asked how I was feeling. It was always Bella and Bella._

 _Jacob walked up to her putting an arm around her waist._

" _I'll always choose her. She's better than you could ever be."_

 _I felt tears dripping down my face at the comment Jacob made. Bella walked over to me and pushed me down. Jacob laughed and walked closer to us. She turned to Jacob and they shared a passionate kiss right in front of me. She bent her head down and began kissing his neck. She glanced at me and bit right into his neck, her eyes turning red._

" _No!" I screamed_

I jolted up, tears still pouring down my face. A warm hand came up to my face wiping the tears away.

"Shhh. It's alright it was just a nightmare. You're safe," Jacob whispered to me. Pulling me into his chest and he joined me on the bed. He stroked my hair and continued to tell me I was alright.

"Jacob," I croaked out.

He looked down at me. "Yes Liz?"

"Would you…. Could you… stay up here with me tonight?" I looked into his eyes expecting to see disgust in his eyes, but instead seeing a tenderness, loving look. He nodded and pulled me closer to him.


	6. Chapter 5

I was woken up by something shaking me. I opened my eyes to find Bella glaring at me. Looking over at Jake I saw that his arm was wrapped around my waist, his legs over mine. My hand was placed on his ribs. He was smiling. He looked so peaceful. When Bella cleared her throat, I broke out of my trance. I was lucky he was wearing a shirt because I don't think I would've been able to tear my eyes away from him.

"What are you doing? Get away from him!" She whisper yelled.

"Umm excuse me? What are you doing? I thought you were off saving Edward," I snapped back at her.

" I already did. I missed Jake so I came to visit him only to find this," she waved her hand,

looking disgusted.

I rolled my eyes. "Go away Bella." I was finally getting Jake to warm up to me and she had to ruin it.

"You get out of this bed or I will make sure no one at school talks to you. Not even those idiots you call friends."

"Ooh I'm shaking Bella."

"Why are you getting attached to him anyway, you know when he finds out I'm back he'll choose me- nothing has changed and nothing will."

With that I felt tears welling up in my eyes. She was right. As much as I didn't want to leave Jacobs side, I know he would leave mine. "Fine."

"Finally geez," Bella murmured, rolling her eyes.

I held the tears in, not wanting Bella to see me cry. I gently pushed away from Jacob, only to have him tighten his grip on me and pulled me closer. I gasped.

" .Kidding." Bella hissed.

I tried to push away again, but Jacob just pulled me closer, this time putting his head in the crook of my neck, murmuring my name. My eyes were wide in astonishment.

"You know you are only making this harder on yourself right? As soon as he gains consciousness, he will push you away and come running to me."

This time, the tears flew down my cheeks as I wiggled out of Jakes arms. He woke up looking worried.

"Liz, what's wrong?" He said taking my face in one of his hands, the other wrapped around my back pulling me closer. I glanced over to Bella, who looked like she might blow any second now. Jacob followed my gaze.

"What did you do to her?" he snapped at Bella.

Bella look confused, "Excuse me?'"

"What did you do to her? What did you say to her?"

He blocked my view of her, as if protecting me from her. He pushed me behind him, sitting up to look at Bella.

"I don't- I mean- I'm confused. What are you talking about? I didn't do anything to her."

"You obviously did because she is crying and you look mad."

Bella remained silent.

"I'm gonna need you to leave." What did I just hear? He was making Bella leave his house _for me_? He had finally chosen me.

I couldn't see Bella's reaction, but heard as she walked out the door, slamming it behind her.

Jacob turned around to face me. He placed on of his hands on my side, rubbing it up and down my side. The other wiping away my tears.

"Are you alright?"

All I could do was nod.

He brushed his hand along my chin, and then gave me a kiss on my forehead.

"Let's head to Sam and Emily's, Emily made breakfast," Jacob told me I just nodded, not trusting myself to form full sentences.

I got ready, putting my hair in a braid up to a ponytail. I brushed my teeth, rinsed off my face, and changed. When I was finished I packed up my stuff and took myself and my bag to the living room. Jake was sitting in a chair, looking frustrated at his phone. I cleared my throat and he looked up at me. He gave me a slight smile. "Let's go ahead and get in the car."

"Mkay."

When we pulled up to Emily's I looked over at Jacob and our eyes met.

"How have you been doing?" He asked.

"I've been better," I said, and his smile turned into a frown. I looked down at the seat. I felt a finger go under my chin, and my face found Jacobs. He had a playful smile on.

"What can I do to make you feel better?" He asked.

I blushed at him flirting with me. His face came close to mine . He put his hand on the side of my face to pull me closer. I reached up so our lips would meet. But before they could a loud knock came from the window and I whipped my head around to see Quil and Embry with their faces pressed against the window. Really? They had to interrupt right now?! I was so close to kissing Jacobs soft, plump lips. Jacob growled and Embry open the passenger door.

"We heard you pull up but you never came in so we were getting worried. We just had to check on you," Embry said.

"Yea, we come out here and what do you know?! These two kids are about to swap spit. It's a shame Embry, I really wanted her and Jonathan to get together," Quil added.

This only made Jacob growl more at the sound of Jonathan's name. He possessively put his arm around my waist. How did they even know about Jonathan?

"I called them last night after the pizza problem and they calmed me down," he whispered in my ear, as if reading my mind.

"Yep, he did and let me tell you, it was not easy calming the dude down," Embry explained.

I blushed at the thought of Jacob wanting me, not some other guy to have me.

"Aww look Embry she's blushing. Who would've thought that us saying Jonathan would make her blush? Maybe they will end up together," Quil said with a huge smirk on his face.

Jacob's grip got tighter and it became hard to breathe.

"Jake- breathe," I croaked out.

Jacob let go of me and shook his head, as if trying to get out of a trance. He opened his car door and got out marching up to Emily's house. I was confused. I look over at Quil and Embry who looked equally confused.

"He probably just didn't like hearing Jonathan's name", Quil said

I hoped that was it.

When I walked in the house I was greeted by Emily and helped her finish up making breakfast. Afterwards we sat down and ate. I sat down by Jacob. He didn't really talk during breakfast. I was confused. I didn't do anything and less than thirty minutes ago, we almost kissed. I was honestly tired of Jacob playing with my emotions.

"Liz we need to head on home," Jake said in a bored voice. I wanted to ask if we were going to my house or his because I'd honestly rather got to his. Instead, I just nodded my head and said goodbye to everyone. When I went outside, Jake was already in the car and I climbed in.

I turned to him and said,"Jake what's the matter?"

"I need to talk to you," He said back without glancing at me.

"Okay... talk."

"I have to wait until you get home. I also need to talk to Bella."

Oh great Bella. Couldn't wait to talk to her snobby ass.

We drove the rest of the way in silence, however I was beginning to get anxious, and worried. I didn't want to get hurt anymore. At the beginning I was hurt because I had a crush. Then I found out he was actually my soulmate who didn't actually want me. Then he acted like he wanted me, but now he had to have a talk with me. I don't think I could do this much longer.

When we arrived at the house, Edward was there with Bella and apparently they smelled a vampire scent who they didn't know. Edward asked Jacob to see if he recognized it and if he would help, which Jacob of course agreed to. Anything for Bella. I huffed.

I was very confused with what was going on. All I knew was that the scent was also in my room so they were after both Bella and me. After all of the talking about possibilities, Edward turned to Bella.

"I'll wait outside for you, Jacob wants to talk to both of you."

"Stay out of my head leech," Jacob growled at him. Edward simply ignored him and kept walking.

"Umm so here is the thing," Jacob started. "I know Liz is my imprint, so she's part of my life now. But Bella, I love you. I want to be with you."

My stomach churned as his words slashed my heart into pieces. I can't believe I got my hopes up just because of what happened this morning. I need to be more guarded. I would be, I silently promised myself.

"So I think if Liz and me would be friends. But that's all," Jacob continued.

"Jacob I don't like the idea of you spending time with her," Bella said quickly.

"Bella, she's my imprint, I need her in my life," Jacob explained.

Even though I knew it was forced, I loved hearing him say that he needs me in his life.

"Fine, but when you two hang out, I have to be there too," Bella finished.

That didn't make any sense. There would be times where we weren't all together. I didn't see how it was fair that Bella and Jacob could be alone, but him and I couldn't. I was about to open my mouth to protest, when Jacob said, "Deal."

They both turned to me to make sure I was listening, and I just nodded. If I opened my mouth, I would give them both an earful and nothing good would come out of it. I sighed and went to my room. That night I cried myself to sleep, thinking about how no one truly loved me.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Over the next two weeks very little had happened. I got to spend more time with my friend group from school. I also became better friends with Embry. Jacob and I spend a little time together a week, but Bella had to be there. Him and his dad came and had dinner with Bella, Charlie, and me every Thursday. That's really the only time I spent with him, except once at a dinner at Emily's. When Bella found out, she flipped and Jacob wouldn't even call or text me anymore. It was sickening to know the hold she had over him. I sighed as I entered the house.

"I'm home Charlie," I yelled, not knowing where he was in the house.

He walked out of the living room to me.

"Hey kid. Have fun?" I nodded. "What movie did y'all see?"

"17 Again. It's about this guy who turns 17 again and has to get his life together."

"Ah sounds... interesting," Charlie concluded.

"Yep, well I'm gonna go to my room and chill for the rest of the night. We already ate so I'm all good there."

I didn't wait for an answer and ran up to my room. As soon as I took my shoes off and sat on my bed, my phone rang. My heart sped up.. maybe it was Jacob… I looked down to see Embry's name. I sighed.

I answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Liz! What's up?"

"Just got home from the movies with some friends."

"Cool. Do you want to go to the beach with us tomorrow?"

I thought about it. If Jake was there at least I would get to see him. It didn't _have_ to be awkward.

"Sure."

"Great I'll see you tonight."

"Wait. What? You said the beach was tomorrow.. didn't you?"

"Yea but tonight's the bonfire."

"Okay.. I wasn't invited to that I guess."

"Are you kidding me?! Well you are coming. I'll be over in ten minutes to get you."

"Wait Embry I really don't want to-"

"Can't wait for you to come! See ya in ten"

I rolled my eyes. Only Embry Call could force me into going somewhere. One day we were gonna get in trouble for it.

I got ready and told Charlie where I was going. All he said was "be safe", sometimes I was glad that nobody cared about me at home. I had few friends, and that was fine. Mostly. I heard Embry honk his horn and I went outside and climbed into the car.

"What up Bestie?!" He said with a smirk on his face. I laughed thinking about what happened last week.

 **Flashback**

 _I turned to Embry. He asked for us to go on a walk because he was 'boring' and I agreed because I also 'bored'._

 _He had finally finished his rant about how much he hated some Randy guy from his school. I can do this, I can do this, I told myself. I just hoped I would get the answer I was looking for._

" _Hey Embry?" I said, my voice was wavering._

 _He looked at me. "You okay Liz? You look nervous."_

" _Yea ummm…. I just wanted to know what you think of me. You think of me like a friend right?"_

 _He nodded. "Yes." His eyes widened. "Ummm… I just don't think we should have THAT type of relationship. I think it would be kinda weird and that-"_

" _Embry calm down. I feel the same way. You are my best friend and I just wanted to be sure we were on the same page."_

" _Okay good good. I completely agree."_

" _I just- I just wanted to make sure I wasn't pulling a Bella."_

" _Pulling a Bella?"_

" _You know being like 'your my best friend I love you' and then you not feeling the same way and then I'd be dragging you along and I'm not about that. I didn't want you to get hurt or me and I just love having a good friend and-"_

 _He stopped me by crushing me against his chest in a bear crush._

" _You aren't pulling a Bella, calm down bestie." He pulled back._

" _Best friends?" I nodded in agreement. "Best friends."_

 **End Flashback**

Embry drove to the bonfire, and we talked the whole way. This guy was so funny and sweet, I'm glad we are friends. I could trust him. Which isn't something I found often. We stepped out of the car and walked towards the bonfire, seeing all of the boys, Emily, and another girl.

"Hi I'm Kim."

I stuck my hand out to meet hers, and we shook hands.

"Hi I'm Elizabeth, but everyone just calls me Liz."

Embry led me over to the other guys and I said hi to all of them. I looked over to see Jacob Seth, and Bella talking. What was Bella doing here?!

"Are you joking?" Paul scoffed. " I mean it makes sense that Liz is here, she's an imprint, and we all like her. But why is Bella here? She's irrelevant to this."

"I don't know. I haven't talked to Jake about it. He never mentioned the bonfire to me," I replied to him.

They all turned to look at me.

"You're telling me that Jacob didn't invite you here?" Jared asked. I shook my head.

"He didn't, I did. I just assumed he forgot," Embry said.

"He is so ridiculous. You are only supposed to invite imprints and wolves. Not leechlovers."

I frowned. I was an imprint, and I still never even got an invite from Jacob.

Embry nudged my shoulder and whispered in my ear.

"Let's sneak to the food table and see what there is."

I smiled and nodded my head in response. Embry always knew how to make me smile. He could make me happy on my worse days.

We snuck to the food table and looked around at it. It all looked pretty darn good.

"Hey! You two get back from that table right now!" Emily shouted.

Embry and I looked up with wide eyes, we didn't expect to get caught! Kim started laughing and Paul smirking.

We went back to the bonfire just as Billy started to tell everyone to sit down and let the legends begin.

I looked over to see Bella and snuggled up against Jacob. What was suppose to be my Jacob. I frowned.

"It's okay, just ignored them," Embry whispered to me, shooting Jacob a glare.

I nodded and stared at the ground. I listened to Billy's stories.

I was truly amazed. These stories made the tribe what they were today. I was mesmerized. I looked up at Embry with my mouth wide open and wide eyes. He chuckled.

"I know kid, pretty amazing."

I frowned. "I'm the same age as you."

"Actually I'm two months older than you." I rolled my eyes. That's Embry for ya. I didn't want to, I didn't mean to but I did. I had to look at him, I had to see what he was doing. I looked to Jacob to see Bella practically sitting in his lap, whispering in her ear. I didn't want it to, buy it hurt. It hurt _so_ bad. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I clutched at my stomach.

"Are you okay Liz?'' I looked up to see a very worried Embry. I plastered on a fake smile, hoping he would buy it.

"I'm fine…. I think I'm gonna go on a walk."

He sighed," Liz."

"Embry it's no big deal, I'll stay close."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

I walked to the shore. Sighing, I sat against a large rock/boulder thing.. I honestly don't know what it was. Lost in my own thoughts, I jumped when I heard a deep voice speak to me. "Hey." I immediately knew who it was. "What do you want?" I said harshly, without looking at him. "What's the matter?" He said. He's joking right? He isn't _that_ stupid. I whipped my head towards him. "What's wrong?" I scoffed. Was he really asking that?

"Liz please don't."

I felt something wet drip on my hand, I put it to my face and realized I was crying. Great. Just great.

"Jacob you asked me what was wrong. As if you don't know," I spat.

"Liz, I'm sorry I just-"

I cut him off," I thought imprinting was suppose to be a good thing."

"How do you know about imprinting"

"It doesn't matter. I thought it was supposed to be where you found your soulmate, someone who would love you no matter what. Your best friend, your brother, your lover, whatever you needed."

"We are friends."

I scoffed. "You think that's what I need." He winced. "Whatever, it's too late now, even if you changed your mind it would only be because of the imprint. It wouldn't be because you wanted me, because you loved me."

"Liz I do love you...just not like that."

"Jacob- I can't I just can't right now." I got up wiped the sand off of my bum. As I started to walk back to the bonfire, he grabbed my arm. "Jacob let go."

"No Liz, I want to talk."

"Well I don't. It hurts to much. Seeing you with her, you talking about her."

He released my arm. "Liz-"

"Save your breath." I whispered, my voice croaking. I walked towards Embry at the bonfire.

He saw my red, puffy eyes. "That bast-"

"Embry, let's just go." He nodded.

Once we got in the car, I turned to him. "Embry- do you think…. If Jacob doesn't want me-" I was cut off by a low growl. I had to continue, I needed to know what my best friend thought. "If he never wants me. That I could find a guy who I'd love? A guy who I could spend my life with?"

He looked a little stunned. "Be honest," I added quickly, I didn't need false hope.

"I think that Jacob is stupid. BUT if he decides that he he- decides what you said. Then you could find a guy to love, I think it's possible. It wouldn't be as strong as the love a imprint shares, but it could happen."

"So my life really doesn't end because of this imprint thing."

Embry laughed. "No, of course not." Suddenly, his smile vanished, and he became very serious. "But, Liz, eventually the imprint wins over. I know you think it's forced love, but it's not. You guys would end up together anyways. Imprinting is supposed to be like a big neon sign that tells you where to go, it's suppose to skip other people in your life who wouldn't be a match for you. It's suppose to make it easier. Jacob is just making this really difficult. Spirits or not, you'll end up together."

I gulped, but nodded my head. "Does Jacob know that?"

"Yes, he does."

"Then why is he doing this?"

Embry sighed. "Jacob's being selfish, even he knows it. He puts up a good front, but honestly, he sucks at it. When we are in wolf form, I can tell. He thinks about you too much not to care."

"He thinks about me?"

"All the time, before he imprinted on you all he thought about was Bella, now he doesn't very much. It's mostly just Liz and Liz that and well…... it's really not my business, it's his privacy."

I nodded. "Welp, your home."

"Thanks Em."

"No problem Beth."

I looked at him, what the crap? "Beth?"

"Well too many people call you Liz, so I'm calling you Beth. You know ElizaBETH."

"Eww I hate that nickname."

Embry laughed. "Then I'll be sure to use it."  
I rolled my eyes, "Goodnight Embry."

I looked in my bag, making sure I had everything.

 _Sunscreen- check_

 _Towel- check_

 _Extra clothes- check_

 _Sunglasses-check_

 _Phone-check_

 _Earbuds-check_

I heard a car honking, and I knew Embry was here.

"Bye Charlie," I called over my shoulder.

"Bye kid. Have fun at the beach."

I walked outside and hopped in Embry's car.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

The drive was entertaining, but when was Embry not entertaining. When we arrived at the beach, I hopped out. I already spotted the boys and Kim. Jacob wasn't with them, and I assumed he didn't come because of me. Embry and I made our way down to where they were.

"Hey Liz!" Kim screamed jumping up to hug me.

I giggled. "Hey Kim!"

"Let's go play football!" Jared told everyone.

Kim and I shared a look.

"I think we will stay here," Kim said.

Jared gave her the puppy dog eyes. "Are you sure babe?"

"Yes, go play with the boys."

"Okay!"

I laughed. They were so cute together.

Kim and I spread out our towels and I put my earbuds in. We soaked up in the sun. About five minutes after we flipped onto our stomachs I felt a tap on my shoulder. I took out an earbud and looked up. Kim did the same when she saw my movement. I saw a cute boy who looked to be my age. He looked back and I could see his friends giving him thumbs ups and 'you can do this' looks. He had brown hair that was short and he was fairly tall. He was toned, and looked like a swimmer. He was definitely attractive. . Kim looked over to me and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Um hi I'm Noah," He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hi I'm Elizabeth, but everyone calls me Liz," I said, sitting up.

"Well, um, you see.. I thought you were cute so I came over here to see if I could get your number."

Before I could even open my mouth, Kim jumped in.

"She would love to!"

"Ok!" He said. He walked away and returned with his phone. I typed my number into his phone and sent "hi" to myself.

"There ya go."

"Thanks." He walked back to his friends with a huge grin on his face.

"Ooohhhhhh Liz has a boyfriend," Kim teased me.

"Shut up."

"You have to admit, he was super cute."

"That he was." I grabbed my phone and texted back hi.

The rest of the day we spent in the water, but I didn't go too deep. I admitted to Kim that I couldn't swim so we stayed to where the water touched our waist. We played chicken with the boys. It was a lot of fun, but I was exhausted. Kim and Jared left early because they were going on a date.

"I gotta get going." Paul said. I nodded.

I looked around and realized it was only Embry and me left.

"I have patrol so I gotta go!"

"Wait, how am I supposed to go home."

"Uumm drive my truck."

"Not happening, I don't know how to drive, I've never done it."

"Call Kim."

"She's on a date."

"Call Emily."

"I don't have her number, do you?"

"No."

"Call Charlie."

"He's at work!"

"UUuggghhh that means I have to call Bella!"

"You'll be fine! Text me when you get home okay? I'll probably still be on patrol but when I get off I'll see it."

"Okay."

Embry walked me to the top, where they usually cliff jump and I was going to wait there for Bella. Embry and I said our goodbyes.

"Before I leave… you and Noah huh?"

"Shut up!"

"Shut up!" He mocked. I rolled my eyes as he laughed and ran into the woods. On our walk to the top, I had called Bella and she said she was on her way. Although, I did have to beg her to come get me. Fifteen minutes later, she pulled up.

I climbed in, but she shut the engine off and got out of the car. What the heck is she doing? I sat my phone in the seat and followed her as she sat by the cliff, looking at the view.

"It's beautiful up here."

"I know."

She turned to me.

"I'm sorry about you and Jacob."

What? Was she actually being nice to me? I was speechless.

She continued. "Yea it's too bad he doesn't want you. Then again it's pretty obvious why he doesn't. I mean look at you."

"Stop." I croaked out. "That's not true."

"That's what he told me last night. That he would never want someone so gross as you. He said that right after he kissed me."

I had to admit, she was good. She knew exactly what to say in order to hurt me.

"Too bad he'd never kiss you. He can't even stand to be around you. I mean I completely understand, look at you."

"Shut up.'' I tried to sound strong, but it came out weak. I stood up and turned around so she couldn't see my face.

"No. You deserve this. You-" I couldn't take it anymore, I turned around and shoved her.

"I SAID STOP."

"Did you just put your hands on me?"

"I shouldn't have pushed you, it's just that-"

I got cut off as she slapped me and then shoved me.

"Okay, a hit for a hit. Whatever. Let's just stop right now before-"

She punched me in the jaw. That's it. I gave her a chance to stop. She jumped on top of me,but I pushed her off and pinned her down, punching her one, two, three times, before she regained control. She pulled my hair and twisted my arm until I heard a pop. I screamed in agony. I kicked her off of me and stood up. She swifty stood up too. We kept throwing punches and shoving each other, until she got me cornered by the cliff edge.

"Have you still not learned how to swim?"

"Bella stop-"

She shoved me hard off the cliff but I grabbed her hand and pulled her with me. As I hit the water. I began to only go down from there. This is where it ends. But it didn't, a warm hand pulled me out. _Embry._ I thought.


	8. Chapter 7

"Liz. Liz come on!"

I coughed up water and peeled open my eyes, only to see Jacob Black above me.

"Jacob!" someone screeched. It was Bella. "She's gone crazy! She tried to drag me off of a cliff! Get away from her." He looked back down at me with wide eyes. I looked around and found Embry.

"Embry. Embry it's not true. That didn't happen!" I wailed. I knew Jacob wouldn't believe me over Bella, so I pleaded with Embry. I needed someone to believe me.

"Ssshhhh calm down. It's okay," Embry said, stroking my hair. I heard a growl come from Jacob.

"No- but- she- and I didn't" I tried to form a sentence, but it all went dark.

I woke up to shouting outside. I quickly recognized the voices as Embry and Jacob. Where was I? I looked around to find myself in what looked like a hospital room.

"Hello?" I said but it can out weak and in a whisper. I winced. My side was aching and my head was pounding.

I tried again, louder. "Hello?"

The yelling stopped.

"Jacob no."

"I have to see her."

"You'll make it worse, you'll hurt her more."

He didn't answer but obviously ignored him because my door opened and he walked in. I heard Embry stomped away.

"Hey," He said.

"Hey," I said back to him.

"How are you feeling?" He said. He sat, taking my hand. It was like a spark went through my body at his touch.

"Just dandy."

"So, I heard Bella's story. What's yours?" He said, almost coldly.

"If I tell you, will you tell me her story after?" He nodded.

"I didn't have a ride from the beach because everyone left before me and Embry had patrol. I had no choice but to call Bella and-"

"You could've called me."

"Jacob please let me finish." He nodded. "Sorry."

"So when she got there I walked up to the truck and she cut the engine and got out. I followed her and she sat down looking at the view. At first, I thought she was being nice to me. She said that she was sorry about me and you. Then she followed it up with a snarky comment about how I was ugly and stupid so you didn't want me." He growled. I fixed my gaze on the sheets. " She went on to tell me that you guys had kissed and that you'd never want that from me. She said you couldn't even stand to be around me. Which is true, but I couldn't take it. I told her to stop. I pushed her. She got mad at hit me and then pushed me. I told her I should've pushed her and that I was sorry. I told her "a push for a push." She had already pushed and hit me so I asked her to forget it and be done. She didn't and eventually I had to fight back or I don't know what would've happened. She corned me by the cliff and pushed me off. I grabbed her arm and dragged her down with me."

I looked up at him. He looked furious. He was shaking. "Jacob?" His jaw clenched and he stood up, knocking the chair over and ran out. He didn't believe me. He didn't want me- still. Then the tears came and they wouldn't stop.

After a while, I just laid there. Thinking, thinking about him about what to do. What could I do to make him believe me? Suddenly, Emily burst through the room, followed by Embry, Seth, Paul, and well… basically all of the pack except for Jacob, Leah, and Sam.

"Hi honey. How are you feeling?" Emily asked rushing to my side and adjusting my blankets.

"I'm alright." I said weakly. My side was still aching but my headache was getting better.

"Beth, I am SO sorry. I never should've let you ride with her. I knew that you didn't like her and she didn't like you, but I NEVER thought this would happen. Please forgive me. I really can't believe I let this happen-"

"Embry, calm down. It's not your fault Bella is crazy. Calm down."

"But-"

"No! Embry it wasn't your fault. Calm the heck down!"

"Okay, okay."

As the day past, I played some card games with Emily and Kim and talked to the boys. I had thought about it earlier that day..when I was thinking of Jacob and what I should do about him. The answer suddenly became so clear…...I would do nothing. If he wanted to be with Bella then I would have to live with it and get on with my life. I need to find myself, find what hobbies I like and what I wanted to do when I get done with high school. I don't have time to sit around waiting for a guy. I didn't want to be like Bella. I got snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a sharp knock on the door. Charlie walked in. I sucked in a breath- I knew he would side with Bella. He'd be crazy not to given the fact that it is his own daughter. I would never like to think one of my kids would push someone off of a cliff.

"Can I talk alone with Liz?" He asked everyone, rather than me.

"Of course," Emily said. The boys and Kim stopped what they were doing and left the room along with Emily. Charlie sat down.

"Okay kid listen. I think we need to find you a home that could help you."

"What are you-"

"Just listen to what I am saying okay? Don't talk until I'm finished." I just nodded, showing him I understood. "You and Bella obviously don't get along. I cannot believe what you did to her today and-"

"I didn't do anything to her today!"

He scowled at me. "I told you not to interrupt."

"Sorry."

"Anyways, I can't have someone living in my house who would hurt someone else like that- especially if that someone else they are hurting is my daughter. I'm afraid you'll have to find somewhere else to stay. I am not about to just throw a kid out so you'll be staying with me until we can put you into a foster care system."

"What?! I mean even though she is LYING I figured you'd side with her but foster care?! What about my mom?"

"Liz, you're mom signed papers giving me all legal rights as a guardian. She isn't coming back."

I felt like I had been punched in the gut. "Ok." I said trying to keep my voice steady.

"That's all for now. I better go check on Bella."

Charlie left and not even two minutes later, Emily came in.

"The boys could hear what Charlie said and I can assure you you WILL be living with me-"

"Emily, you can't do that.."

"I can and I will. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go talk to Charlie." She marched out of the room. The pack was my family and they have been for a long time. I just now realized that. They had been there for me when my cousin wasn't. When my mom wasn't. When my own imprint wasn't.

 _BUZZ_

I reached over at my phone to find Noah's name on it. I put my phone in Bella's car… how did it get here.

"I brought it here for you." I jumped at the voice and looked over to find Embry.

"Thanks."

"I told Noah what happened. I hope you don't mind but he kept calling."

"Thanks Embry." I looked back at my phone.

 _Hey. I heard what happened and hope you feel better. Call me when you can._

I smiled. What a sweetheart. "He seems like a good guy." Embry said. I nodded. He did seem like a good guy.

 _Hey Noah. I just saw this but I appreciate you checking on me!_

I clicked send and sat it back down on the table. I turned to Embry. "So what's the news on the block."

"Nothing much. Bella's getting released sometime today. After you get out we have to go celebrate. I can't-"

He got cut off when the door opened and a doctor stepped in.

"Hi Elizabeth. I'm . You're stats are looking better." He walked to the left side of my where Embry wasn't sitting. "You have several broken ribs, and a beat up face, and had to get stitches in the back of your head. Other than that nothing else. No broken limbs, your ribs are looking better so you can be discharged sometime tomorrow. I want you to stay the night here just to make sure."

Wow. Broken ribs. Okay.. "Thanks doc."

"No problem." With that he left but in stepped someone else. I looked up to see no other than Jacob Black. Why the heck was he here? I didn't want to see him. To say I was over him would be a lie, but I was working on it. I wasn't about to crawl back to him. Embry looked very uncomfortable.

"I'll give y'all some privacy."

"Thanks," Jacob mumbled. Once Embry left I snapped at Jacob. "What do you want?"

" I believe your story. I can feel if you are lying or not because of the imprint. I want you to know that Bella and I didn't do what she said we did. She just said that to get under your skin and it was kinda immature to believe her but we didn't do anything. I promise."

Just like he had said, I could feel he wasn't lying. And although I was relieved he didn't kiss Bella, I was fuming from this other comments."I can't believe you. I can tell you aren't lying about this, but immature. Really Jacob? It was immature for me to believe her. It was immature to believe my cousin. How about it was immature to feed me those lies. How about it was immature to freaking PUSH ME OFF A CLIFF. HOW ABOUT IT WAS IMMATURE TO IGNORE THE ONE PERSON WHO WAS LITERALLY MADE FOR YOU? HUH JACOB. YOU'RE FREAKING RIDICULOUS. Get out. Get out of my room."

"Liz, that's not what I meant. Please calm down." Jacob said rushing to my side. "I believe you. Bella is a liar. I believe you."

"Aww Jacob thanks. Thanks a freaking lot. I'm done putting up with your bull. You only believe me because the imprint insures it. I freaking got kicked out of my house for getting beat the crap out of and you came to tell me I'm immature. Get out of my room."

"Liz-"

"JACOB BLACK GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM. GET OUT."

He looked at me with wide eyes. Embry came rushing in. "Jacob I think you need to leave."  
Jacobs eyes never left mine but he nodded. His eyes were wide and he looked as though he was filled with sorrow. For once I didn't care. I was actually content that I stood up for myself.

For once I didn't get a crap about Jacob Black's feelings.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

When the doctors finally released me Charlie came to visit me. It was a short conversation where he basically told me he was giving legal rights to Sam and Emily and that he wished me the best but not to come visit. Family relationships were obviously not the family strong suit.

When I arrived at Emily's house I saw that all of my things were already moved in. I was honestly so lucky that I was able to have a place to stay with someone I knew. I was forever grateful to Emily. But moving also met I would be changing schools. This was one of the things I was nervous about. I would miss my old friends who came and checked on me the day I got released. Noah and I kept texting each other back and forth. He was a gentleman for sure. It helped that he was such a cutie.

"Liz wake up," Emily gently shook me. "It's your first day!"

"I was thinking that I could just skip that."

"Hahaha very funny. Get up."

"Alright, alright."

I got out of the bed and made my way to the bathroom. After brushing my teeth, putting a bit of makeup on and brushed my hair, I went back to my room to put the clothes on that I laid out the night before. I was wearing skinny jeans, a white blouse, and some vans that were also white. I added a bracelet that my mom gave me for my fifteenth birthday. I looked at myself in the mirror above my dresser and decided that I was ready. I had my hair in loose curls. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Emily, Paul, Embry, and Jared were already in there. Paul whistled at me, making me blush. "Umm is that what you are wearing?" Embry asked me. I looked down at my outfit.

"What's wrong with it? Do I need to change?" I asked looking at Embry and then Emily.

"No! You look beautiful. Definitely do not change. Embry is just being stupid."

"Exactly! I know how boys think. They'll be all over you. You need to change."

"Embry that may be the most stupid thing you've ever said. No one is going to care what I wear, nobody there knows me."

"Well if you dress like that, the boys are gonna want to get to know you."

"Embry knock it off you are being dramatic," Emily finally snapped.

"Fine. Fine."

Emily placed a plate of pancakes and bacon in front of me. "Thanks." She just nodded in response. Once I was done eating, I put my dishes in the sink. I went back and sat down by Embry, who was working on his third serving. "Are you almost done?! We need to leave."

"Chill it's 7:30 and school starts at 8:00. The drive is legit like five minutes, we won't be late."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

At 7:45 Quil walked in. "You guys ready? Embry stood up and nodded. "Oh now you're ready. I see how it is."

Everyone loaded into their cars. Embry wasn't lying when he said the school was five minutes away. We pulled in and I got out.

"Here we are school.. Better known as prison," Quil announced.

I looked at him with wide eyes. "Chill he's joking," Paul told me, lightly bumping his shoulder with mine. I nodded and gulped.

"Oh my gosh! Look at her. She's practically shaking! Calm down it's not that big of a deal, it's school." Quil told me.

I rolled my eyes. "Seriously though chill. You'll be fine,'' Embry told me while grabbing my shoulder.

"I blame Jacob. He has made her second guess herself,'' Paul said. I tensed at his name. I hadn't seen him since that day at the hospital. I was hoping I didn't have a whole lot of classes with him.

"Dude shut up," Embry said," But seriously chi-"

"If anyone says the word chill one more time I will scream and never come back here."

Embry held his hands up," Okay. I won't, just chi- calm down."

"Alright." I said giving them a nod.

"So did they mail you your schedule?"

"Yes. It's right here," I said waving it around.

"Alright, what's your first class?"

"English with ."

"Okay. Let's go."

"Finally." I huffed. I got up from my seat in Math due to the fact that the bell had just rung. It was time for lunch! I got a break from this madness. Honestly though, it wasn't madness, in fact it was extremely boring. Like nothing happened all day. Nothing at all. I mean, the teachers taught, the students listened. Well…..sort of. Math didn't hold my attention. Also some of the teachers didn't't teach. In English, sat at her computer sniffing and eventually got her earbuds out and watched some sappy movie that only made her cry more. As I walked out of the classroom, and found the bathroom. Thank the lord because I hadn't been able to find it all day. After I used it, I walked out and nobody was in the hall. I realized, I had no idea how to get to the cafeteria. It's not like the school is even big, I just have a terrible sense of direction. I had left my phone in my locker, which I also couldn't find. I wandered around for about ten minutes before I felt a tap on my shoulder.


	10. Chapter 9

"Need help?"

I turned around and a smile grew on my lips.

"Noah!"

He drew me in for a hug.

"Long time no see," He said, frowning slightly. He moved a piece of my hair behind my ear. "How is everything? Are Emily and Sam treating you right?"

I chuckled at this. That's one of the things I like about Noah, he cares. Like genuinely cares. "Yes, I am being treated very well."

"That's awesome," His smile grew wider than before. "Umm so I was wondering if you wanted to go to the beach with me and some of my friends on Friday?"

I nodded. "Great," He all but whispered, I reached my hand forward and we laced fingers. I don't think I've ever smiled this big before. He suddenly looked over my head and frowned. I turned around to see Embry. "Hey Em!"

"What's going on here?" He questioned, sizing up Noah.

"Nothing much, I got lost and ran into Noah and we started talking."

"Oh. Well are you coming to lunch?"

"Yea. I just got lost, like I said before," I said. I turned to Noah. "See you later."

"Bye."

I walked away with Embry.

"Okay. What's going on there?"

"Like I said I got lost and ran into Noah."

"Yea but like what were you talking about."

"Why do you care?"

"Because you're my best friend and I deserve to know what's going on."

I rolled my eyes. "He asked me to go to the beach with him and some of his friends." I said crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Do you really like him though?"

"Yes I do. Unlike Bella I don't plan on using him," I spat.

"Okay. Okay. Just making sure."

I nodded and we walked into the cafeteria. To my surprise the one and only Jacob Black.

"He checked in right before lunch." Embry whispered to me. I nodded.

We sat down at the table. Embry, Paul, Jared, Kim, Quil, and Jacob were all sitting there. Wonderful. I wasn't in the mood to deal with any of this. Jacob kept looking at me and I shifted, it was uncomfortable knowing someone was watching your every move. Finally Embry nudged him and glared. He took the hint and stopped. After the bell rang we went back to class. Jacob was in a few of my afternoon classes. Eventually the day came to an end. My last period teacher pulled me aside and told me that he was very excited I had joined the school and he could help me catch up on schoolwork if I ever needed it. No teacher had ever been so kind and I was appreciative of this. Afterwards I walked outside only to see my ride had left me. Thanks a lot Embry. However, Jacob was there.

He walked up to me, "Need a ride?"

"I think I'd rather walk." There is no way Embry was not involved in this. He definetly set me up.

"Please."

"Jacob seriously, I can't deal with this anymore." I spat.

"What?" His eyes widned at my tone.

"You're breaking me here. First you hate me. Can't stand to even be near me. Then you're comforting me, almost kissing me. Then you go right back to ignoring me. I literally get pushed off a cliff and you call me immature. And now you want to take me home? Can't you see what you're doing to me Jacob?"

Meeting his eyes, I wanted nothing more than to hug him. Then to tell him it was okay and I forgave him. His eyes were filled with regret and hurt. But I couldn't do it. I couldn't tell him it was okay because it wasn't. He hurt me. He didn't care about me. He put Bella first.

Instead of the comfort I so badly wanted to give him, I continued. He needed to hear this. He had to. I was determined to make sure he understood exactly what he had done to me.

"For so long I've wondered what I did wrong. Why I wasn't good enough for you? And when you seemed to care, it was like the best feeling in the world. But then you would turn on me. And suddenly I wasn't good enough again. I never would be."

"You are good enough. I hate myself for ever making you feel like that. I was stupid. So stupid to ever make you feel like that. I won't ever be able to forgive myself for treating you like that. I'm begging you for another chance, please." He took a step closer to me, but I took a step back.

" Jacob, actions speak louder than words. You are going to have to prove yourself. I'm not just going to let you back in, I don't trust you enough. Maybe one day we can be friends and work our way up from there. But for now, I need space."

"Don't do this, please," His voice cracked.

I shook my head at him. "I have to." With that I turned away.

The walk wasn't that long and my feet only hurt a little. Thank goodness it didn't rain though. I kept thinking about what just happened. I was mad. I was mad at Jacob for treating me the way he did. I was mad at Embry for putting me in that position. I was mad at Bella for manipulating people around us. I was mad at Charlie for kicking me out. And I was mad at me for not being able to forgive Jacob and for caring so much. Was this normal? I didn't really have anybody to ask. Embry was my best friend and even then we didn't hang out much. I wouldn't tell him my secrets, and lucky for me he never asked. I realized through this process I had isolated myself from other people. The pack weren't the only ones who exsisted. I lost myself. Looking back at how I told Jacob I needed space, it was true. I needed to find myself.

I stormed in the house, slamming the door behind me. Everyone turned their heads towards me. "Embry," I spat out.

He paled. "So it didn't go well?"

"You're such an idiot. I cannot believe you! Did you actually think that would help? You left me stranded there."

"I'm sorry, I thought you guys would work things out. All of the other imprints did."

I don't know if he meant for that to be an insult, but to me it was. For some reason I felt like he was blaming me for what happened. Jacob was the one who rejected me. I finally stood up for myself.

"I can't believe you," I whispered. I felt myself tearing up.

"Beth, I didn't mean it like that."

"It doesn't matter anymore." I stormed up the stairs.

"Liz wait," I heard Emily say. I slammed the door to my room and locked it. That night I cried myself to sleep, not caring who heard it.


	11. Chapter 10

*time skip to graduation*

"Are y'all ready for this?" Noah asked turning towards me and the others.

Over time, I made new friends. I didn't ignore the pack, they were still a big part of my life. Embry and me still hung out a lot. I forgave him, how could I not? It's just that I got to hang out with other kids, who didn't have all of this supernatural stuff going on. I mean I had friends at Forks, but when I moved in with Emily I never got to see them. They never reached out and I really didn't care. Later in the year, the pack had gone to war to save Bella, but during that time I was on vacation. My best friend Ashley and I had went to the beach with her family. It was nice to finally have a girl best friend. We had a little "group" now. Noah, Ashley, Elliot, and Drew. Noah and I had stuck to just a friendship. He was a great friend and was always there for me. I was glad to have him. I loved hanging out around the others too of course. They all made me laugh and feel happy. I felt like a normal teenager. Elliot and Drew were always messing around, playing pranks on people. Ashley had a huge crush on Elliot but made me swear not to tell anyone. I had let her in and she knew about my feelings for Jacob. She didn't know the supernatural side of it. I couldn't tell her, even if she was my best friend. I didn't realize when it had happened but I had fallen in love with Jacob. Even after everything he did, I still loved him. I hated myself for it. But it wouldn't matter, even after I told him how he hurt me he went to war for Bella. He broke half of the bones in his body for her. They told me he kissed her. I couldn't even look at him anymore. I could barely be in the same room as him but since he was part of the pack and they were always at Emily's, I couldn't just not be around him.

"No, not really," I replied. We were graduating. I couldn't believe it. I looked around to see Drew typing on his phone, and then saw Elliot and Ashley flirting. They were doing that a lot lately. I looked back to Noah.

"I don't think anyone is," he said with a huge grin. He pulled me in for a hug. When he pulled back he looked down. "It's hard to believe I've had to deal with you for so long."

I rolled my eyes and playfully hit his chest. "Hey love birds we got to get going so come on," I shouted to Elliot and Ashley. Ashleys face turned red and Noah chuckled. It wasn't too bad since La Push was a small school, they weren't a ton of names to call out. When it was all over Emily got tons of pictures. Eventually I got a text on my phone. It was Noah saying to meet him by his car and that they were driving to the graduation party afterwards. I smiled and looked at Emily. She nodded already knowing what I was going to ask, I had been talking about this a lot lately.

We arrived at the party and it was already crazy. But whatever, I planned on getting drunk tonight. However, this happened faster than expected. I didn't even know where Noah was. Drew told me he was leaving. Ashley and Elliot were making out on the couch. I rolled my eyes. They sure do move fast. I tripped over something and was caught. Two arms wound themselves around my waist. I look up to see Logan, a very popular kid in school as well as the quarterback.

"Woah, you gotta be careful there," he said, flashing me a smile. I blushed. Woah. I hadn't done that in a long time. He chuckled and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. I looked up at him threw my eyelashes.

"Wanna dance?" he asked me.

I looked over to where the kids were "dancing" if that's what you call that. I shook my head. "I don't dance."

He flashed another smile. "Fair enough. Beer Pong?" I smiled and nodded my head. That sounded fun. He grabbed my hand and lead me to a table that already had people at. "We got next round."

I tugged on his hand. "I don't know how to play." He chuckled. Wow. Who knew a laugh could be so attractive?

"I'll teach you."

"You were a natural." I laughed. I was terrible, he knew it and I knew it. I was also very very drunk.

"I didn't make a single ball in."

He turned towards me. "A for effort." He placed both hands on my waist and looked at me in my eyes with that stupid, hot smile of his. He leaned down and our lips connected. Next thing I knew he was pushing me into a room and on a bed. His hand moved to my thigh and he pushed my dress up. I pulled back and pushed on his chest. He looked at me. "I gotta go." It was weak, but it was all I could come up with. He chuckled and went to kiss my next, sucking on it. "Logan stop," I was trying to push him off but he had my pinned. I felt tears welt in my eyes, I had screwed up and there was no way to get myself out of it. He pushed my dress up higher and I tried to kick, but couldn't with him sitting on my legs. "Logan," I said louder,"Stop seriously." He mumbled a shut up before connecting his lips to mine. I heard a growl, but it didn't come from Logan. Then I felt his weight leave me. I looked over to see him pinned up against the wall, his throat in a death grip by Jacob. He punched him several times, not listening to my protests and telling him to stop. I put my hand on his shirt and pulled on it. He finally looked at me. "Take me home." I didn't care that Logan was lying on the floor. Jacob had only gotten a few punches in and he wasn't even bleeding. Although he definetly had a broken nose and a black eye. Jacob lifted me up and carried me to his truck. He buckled me in and went around to his side. "What were you thinking?"

"I'm drunk. I wasn't thinking."

"I can see that. You can't just not think. Do you know what could've happened in there? He could've-" he cut himself off with a growl and started to shake. I put my hand on his arm.

"I know. I messed up. But I dunno, it felt good that he wanted to kiss me, that he wanted to be around me. I never wanted to go _that_ far."

Jacob had pulled over at this point and put his head between his hands. "God, I really fucked up didn't I?" He reached over, unbuckled me and pulled me into his lap. "Listen I know I messed up. I know what you think. That I went and fought for Bella. I didn't. I fought for you. Knowing that there was an army of vampires coming- I couldn't just not fight. What if one got to you? I didn't care about her."

"Then why'd you kiss her?" He looked taken back. "I certainly did not kiss her, she kissed me. I had told her I was in love with you and she didn't take it very well. I pushed her off of me."

I really wanted to believe him, really I did. "How can I believe you?"

"Listen if you will give me a chance, I will prove to you everyday of our lives that I am sorry. I know I screwed up but I missed you. When you wouldn't even look at me, it killed me. I'm so so so sorry and I'm begging you, begging you to give me another chance."

I know he didn't deserve it. I know he didn't. But I was in love, he hurt me but I knew that he could make me happy. Well, I hoped he could. The pull to him was so strong.

"Okay but don't fuck it up this time." He broke out into a huge smile and pulled me in for a hug. "Thank you," he whispered.

Jacob ending up taking me to his house. His bedroom creaked open as Jacob opened it up with me in his arms. He laid me down in bed. I got up. "What are you doing?"

"I need to change. Do you have any extra clothes?" He nodded and handed me an oversize shirt. "Will you turn around?" He nodded again. "I'm done." He turned around and smiled. I got into bed and he reached down and kissed my forehead.

"Will you stay?" He smiled and nodded. He took off his shirt and I gulped. When he got in the bed, he pulled me close to him and our legs tangled and he put an arm around my waist. I nuzzled into his arm, drifting off to sleep. "Jacob?"

"Yes?"

"I love you too," then I let the darkness consume me.


End file.
